


You've Got the Cutest Ass I've Ever Seen

by a_scholar



Series: It Won't Let Go [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Chains, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: ”Are you just going to watch?”A clanking sound of metal gets his attention, and he turns his head to see that Adam is standing there still fully clothed, a familiar metal chain hanging from his neck.





	You've Got the Cutest Ass I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This series is really my red light district. If smutty things aren't your cup of tea, please skip. Otherwise have fun. :'D I will go douse myself with holy water now, I'm sorry.  
> (Still using Queen lyric titles.)

With a deep sigh of satisfaction Sauli stretches himself on a king bed and wriggles his toes. It really is a nice bed. It's a nice _suite_ , definitely the nicest he's stayed in, which could be true for Adam, too.

Freshly showered and wearing only a pair of underwear, he's lying on the bed with his phone in hand, alternating between texting Adam and scrolling Instagram.

It's still going to take over an hour before it makes sense for him to go to the arena. At the moment Adam is mostly occupied by getting ready, so they've agreed that Sauli will arrive just before the concert. He's getting a little impatient, though, in many ways.

> I'm getting bored and horny.
> 
> _Sorry, honey. I wish I could help but I can't really with either. I'll entertain you at the show and I'll fuck you later, but right now I'm in the middle of something._

Adam's choice of words is like a hot punch to the gut and he squirms on the bed. It's so matter-of-fact, as if Adam has already decided that that's what he's going to do, like he knows it's what Sauli needs.

He arches his back off the bed, feeling his cock throb from how it's filling with blood.

Adam's words are definitely intentional, because it's not the way they usually talk about it. Sauli is certain Adam _wants_ him to be squirming on the bed from arousal, wants to shock him with the words and the anticipation of what he's getting later in the evening. No doubt Adam is smiling right now, a small evil grin on his lips.

He needs to fire back.

> I have a surprise for you.

While waiting for a reply he starts fondling himself through the material.

> _Do I get a hint?_

He takes a few pics until he's satisfied with the result and sends one to Adam. The picture shows the length of his body, slightly from an angle so that his right hip is visible from the side. It reveals what kind of underwear he's wearing. There's a white elastic waistband with a narrower strap attached to it that goes under his butt-cheek, a similar one on the left side. A white cloth pouch in front holds his goods, although his dick is so hard it's peeking out. It's been a while since he's owned a jockstrap, because a strap from his previous one had snapped and he hadn't got around to buying a new one. It's not something he likes to wear as an undergarment in daily use, finding the sensation of having his ass exposed too weird. For bedroom activities a jockstrap is well-suited, however. The first time he'd worn one, Adam had looked like he had trouble breathing. The white material he's wearing now contrasts nicely with his tanned skin, but his ass looks pale compared to the rest.

> _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

It makes him laugh. He slides his hand inside and strokes himself in a faster rhythm, putting off replying because it feels so good he's reluctant to stop. Meanwhile he receives another message.

> _I'm so mad at you for sending that. I can't do anything. Jerk off right now so you'll calm down, and don't send me anything naughty._

”I _am_ jerking off,” he says out loud and then giggles because he's talking to himself, and especially in English.

Sauli knows Adam isn't really mad, although okay, maybe he's a little frustrated. Perhaps Sauli is evil himself, but it's nice to think about Adam sitting in his dressing room fantasising about Sauli but trying not to get hard.

He's moving his hand fast, with a twist of his wrist at the end of each pull. It's getting slick. As he's nearing the peak, he's suddenly struck with a powerful need to have Adam there, almost overwhelmed with the urge to have Adam's warm body touching his.

Sauli releases his hold, wipes his hand quickly on a towel and writes another message.

> Give me something, just anything, please baby.

After a moment he receives a photo. It's a close-up of Adam's face, showing only the lower part: dark mustache and beard, juicy lips, mouth slightly open and tongue visible.

He grabs his cock and rolls over onto his stomach, bringing himself to completion with his hips raised slightly in the air.

It's _so_ good, and doing it in a bed where Adam has already slept the night before feels like he's one step closer to Adam, although it also makes him miss Adam even more.

After wiping himself off he just lies there for a while, blissed-out.

> Thanks.
> 
> _You're welcome. I thought about being evil and sending you a video of me making chicken noises instead._
> 
> That's ok, probably it would have still helped me come harder.
> 
> _You do realise I'm now dying to have you, and that's still hours away? I'm not even alone right now._
> 
> Maybe I'm still punishing you over our last fight.
> 
> _Baby..._
> 
> Ok, I'm not. I told you I wasn't mad anymore and it was stupid of me to get mad in the first place.

It had been one of those stupid things, neither of them having a great day and both getting tired and hungry on top of it. Sauli had got annoyed in a situation where it had felt like Adam was being too overprotective. They had settled their argument later the same night, though.

> _Don't worry, I'll try to control myself better. I know it annoys you._
> 
> I wasn't actually even that annoyed. Just tired and hungry. It's hot when you're protective.
> 
> _Is it?_
> 
> Maybe not when you fuss and worry over things, that can be either annoying or cute, but when we're out and you get all protective and possessive... It's actually really hot.

Adam doesn't answer, probably busy with something or maybe just thinking about what Sauli is saying. He thinks about it, too, all the times when Adam's protective tendencies have been especially noticeable. The many times when Adam's arms have caught him lightning-fast when he's stumbled, or the way Adam always steers Sauli further away from the edge of the sidewalk, just in case and probably thinking he's so discreet. Or when Sauli swims on their holidays and Adam refuses to let him out of his sight, even though he doesn't swim himself, instead sitting stubbornly in the shade and watching Sauli like a hawk. Not to mention the stares directed at men who get too friendly with Sauli in Adam's opinion.

> _What else turns you on that you haven't been telling me?_

He tries to think if there's anything else, because usually he just blurts out the things he loves about Adam. Then he remembers a picture he's saved and sends it to Adam. It's a recent one from the tour, showing Adam wearing a long red leather vest, black clothes under it, platform ankle boots and a chain around his neck.

> This kind of stuff.
> 
> _The chain?_
> 
> Well, the chain too, but I mean when you wear something feminine.

It's just crossed his mind that maybe Adam doesn't know, or doesn't know the extent of it. Certainly Sauli has told Adam a million times that the outfit or makeup he's chosen looks good, and no, it's not too much, and yes, Sauli loves it. The more feminine things included. However, maybe he hasn't explicitly said that it _turns him on_ when Adam dresses and behaves in a way that's traditionally more feminine.

> _Really? What do you like about it?_
> 
> I don't know. You're better at explaining these things. Just that it's a part of you and you embrace it. You wear and do something feminine but you're still gonna top me in bed. It's so hot.
> 
> _I see._

Did he say something wrong? He's so terrible at this, often afraid that he's going to accidentally say something offensive or politically incorrect. Not necessarily with Adam, because Adam knows Sauli isn't always as up to date with what terms to use, especially because of the language and culture differences, but more in the company of Adam's friends. He's not quite as immersed in the LGBT+ culture as Adam, so it makes him feel like he's just blundering his way through conversations.

> Not that being feminine should mean being a bottom. Or that it's bad if someone who's a bottom acts feminine. Sorry if I sound like an idiot.

It takes so long for any reply to arrive that Sauli gets up and starts getting ready himself. He's slightly worried that he's upset Adam, but if there's a misunderstanding, they'll be able to sort it out better face-to-face.

> _No, no, you don't. Sorry, I was busy. I get it, you're attracted to the ambiguity and the contradiction, even if it's just a cultural construct. I've always known you accept, but I didn't quite realise you're so attracted to it. I'm a little bit in heaven now._

He sends Adam just several heart emojis.

> _This has been an interesting and informative conversation, but I have to do some things now._
> 
> I'll come by before the start to kiss you.
> 
> _You'd better._

\---

After the show Adam is such a happy bundle of energy. He's taking off the crown, all the various chain necklaces and accessories while throwing longing glances at Sauli. The two women waiting to collect the costume notice it.

”If you'll just take those off, Adam, we'll leave you boys alone,” one of them says.

Sauli flops down on the sofa to lie there and gives Adam a coy look.

Adam disappears into the bathroom and soon comes back wearing a black robe, giving the clothes to the women.

”Goodnight, then. It's nice to have you here, Sauli,” they say as they go.

Sauli starts getting up.

”No! Stay there,” Adam says with his hand outstretched in a stop gesture.

”What? Why?”

”I'm gonna take a shower. A cold one. I shouldn't touch you before we're at the hotel. I won't be able to stop.”

”Oh. Okay,” he says and lies back down, throwing one jean-covered leg on top of the backrest and placing his hand on his chest, slowly rubbing his thumb over the small peak of his nipple through the white t-shirt. ”I've just missed you. And you look better than ever.”

Adam's eyes are lined by dark, glittery make-up, his hair messy, and the bathrobe reveals a swathe of sweaty chest.

Adam looks at him, his mouth moving as if he's about to say something, but instead he just turns around and returns to the bathroom.

Sauli giggles to himself, full of joy at being able to affect Adam. It's unusual that Adam is speechless, but probably it's just that all the things Adam was thinking about saying would have only made him hornier if said aloud.

They've already kissed, though, before the concert, but that had been a 'hello, I love you' kiss. Hugging and squeezing the breath out of each other, tasting and feeling each other's lips and enjoying the sense of everything being as it should be. Now, though, Adam is clearly all hot and bothered.

The shower seems to do the trick; afterwards there's a softer look in Adam's eyes. He bursts into giggles at seeing what Sauli has done with an assortment of fruits on the coffee table: a banana and plums in a suggestive position with a nice, fuzzy peach in front of them.

Adam kisses his forehead with a _mwah_ and rubs his bearded face against Sauli's curls while making a weird continuous rumbling sound, hands stroking everywhere he can reach.

”Let's leave,” Adam says after a while. ”Dinner out or room service?”

”Room service, later. Unless you're hungry?” 

”I'll just grab some fruit you've been playing with.”

Sauli does the same, eating while Adam finishes packing his things.

As they're leaving they get stopped a few times, Adam talking to people on the way. While standing next to Adam and watching him engaged in talking to his bodyguard, Sauli is suddenly struck by how strange it is to see Adam in two different ways at the same time.

Adam is so familiar to him, someone he's so used to. A person that he knows inside-out, all the quirks and insecurities and weird habits. It's been so many years now, and they've both grown and evolved, but Adam feels normal to him. Safe. A best friend, an enormous dork. However, sometimes it strikes him that Adam is _a man_ , and it's such a funny thing to even think about, but he wouldn't be able to explain it any better. As if instead of being around someone utterly familiar, he's suddenly seeing Adam for the first time, super aware of Adam's attractiveness and how other people must see him. Like now, when Adam is standing there with a cap over his fluffy black hair, makeup still on his face but wearing normal clothes now, a denim jacket over a t-shirt. A whiff of Adam's cologne comes to Sauli. He notices the dark beard is getting long.

In a long relationship it's easy to become almost too used to your partner, all the mystery gone, so you have to remind each other by little things of the spark between you. With the two of them, having gone long periods without seeing each other and even now not seeing each other constantly, it keeps things fresh.

”I'm proud of you,” he says when they're getting into a car, Adam's hand on Sauli's back.

Inside the car Adam looks at him with huge eyes and takes his hand.

\---

Finally alone in the quiet of their suite, it doesn't take long after settling in before they gravitate to each other and start kissing. Adam's hand slides down Sauli's back to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze.

”Are you wearing it?”

”No, but I'll put it on. Are you gonna wear a ring?” he asks, sucking a kiss on Adam's upper lip.

”I was planning to. The double one,” Adam says before slipping his tongue between Sauli's lips and distracting him for a long time.

He was hoping Adam would. The double ring is a cock ring that is made up of two flexible rings that are attached to each other. Adam usually wears some kind of a ring when he wants to prolong his erection, to prevent himself from coming too fast, or to just enjoy the way it can intensify the pleasure. In the double ring the smaller ring goes around the base of Adam's cock, while his balls are slid through the larger one.

”Do it,” he whispers. ”Go put it on in the bathroom. And don't come into the bedroom before I say I'm ready.”

”Aren't _you_ bossy tonight...” Adam says, looking at him in a way that makes him get a little jump in his stomach and his face feel hot. ”I don't see you for a while, and you think you can just tell me what to do, huh?” Adam asks with such a low voice, pushing Sauli gently against a wall.

A hot and wet kiss brushed on his neck makes him moan faintly, and then shudder when Adam bites his neck lightly and drags his tongue along the skin.

”You're right. I'll do anything you want,” Adam whispers wetly close to his ear.

He tries to grab Adam's head and pull it towards his, desperate to get his mouth on Adam's. Adam resists the kiss for a second, ghosting his lips over Sauli's.

” _You own me_ ,” Adam says slowly, stressing each word.

He mashes his lips against Adam's, and then they're kissing each other hungrily, a little like they're trying to just inhale each other. This isn't a 'hello' kiss, this is an 'I belong to you and I'm going to have you' kiss. Every swipe of Adam's tongue is making him want more, every content sound making him want to coax more of them out of Adam. They're pressed together, his hands placed on Adam's waist. When he tries to hook one leg around Adam's hips, however, Adam lets out a little groan and pulls away.

”I should put it on.” Adam presses one more kiss against his lips before taking a few steps back.

”Okay. See, I'm letting you go,” Sauli says holding his open palms up.

”This is new," Adam says, voice exaggeratedly incredulous. "Am I losing my touch? Is the magic gone? I really can't tempt you anymore..." 

Adam opens the top button of his jeans, then licks the corner of his mouth and kisses the air, lips smacking.

Without quite meaning to, Sauli takes a step forward, but Adam turns around fast and escapes to the bathroom, laughing as he shuts the door.

Soon Sauli is waiting for Adam while lying down on his stomach on the bed, his head buried in his arms, wearing the jockstrap and thinking about how a similar scenario has repeated itself many times, in many beds.

When Adam comes in, Sauli spreads his legs a bit more and tilts his butt up, fully expecting Adam to get on him in a second. Nothing happens, though.

”Are you just going to watch?”

A clanking sound of metal gets his attention, and he turns his head to see that Adam is standing there still fully clothed, a familiar metal chain hanging from his neck.

Adam doesn't say anything, only lifts his chin and smiles.

Sauli gets up slowly, a grin pulling his lips.

”Did a cat get your tongue? Or are you resting your voice?”

The only answer is Adam licking slowly across his upper lip.

”It looks like I have to come get you,” Sauli says.

He walks up to Adam, his grin widening when Adam's eyes drop down to look at the tenting and wet spot happening in his underwear.

The chain feels cool and surprisingly light in his hand. When he takes a few steps backwards and pulls at it gently, Adam resists only for a moment, grinning with his white teeth before licking his lips and following. 

They stop next to the bed. Holding the chain with one hand, Sauli starts pulling Adam's jacket off with the other.

”How are we going to get your t-shirt off, you dork?” he asks, making Adam snort.

Without answering Adam grabs Sauli's wrist and makes him slide the chain through the neckline, so Adam can then pull his shirt off freely.

The whole situation makes him giggle, the chain and Adam's obvious decision to speak only if necessary. Despite his amusement, though, there's a heavy arousal thrumming through his veins, feeling like he's almost trembling from it.

The jacket and t-shirt get dropped on the floor, and Sauli sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling the chain to make Adam step close.

He just looks for a while, looking at Adam's naked chest rise and fall with breaths. He gives Antinous a kiss, giggling against the warm skin, thinking about the way Adam always pretends to be jealous about it. No jealous remarks are said now, what with the whole silent thing going on.

Next he opens Adam's fly, Adam helping him to push the jeans down. He strokes the hardness through the material before pulling the underwear down and seeing that yes, Adam has put the rings on.

It creates such a lovely visual. One black ring around the base of the enlargened shaft and the other behind the balls, pushing them slightly forward.

”Good boy,” he says, the words just spilling out, and presses his lips against the heated skin, heavy musk filling his nose.

”Oh, fuck,” comes from above.

The arousal is so pressing now. With a moan he guides the big fat cock into his mouth and then slides his hand around the back of Adam's thigh, apparently too lightly because it makes Adam twitch, so he scratches the skin to give some relief.

He's holding onto the chain while he sucks, fingertips of his other hand grazing the curve of Adam's buttock. The pressure in his own groin is almost agonising, but the fabric of the jockstrap also feels good rubbing against his cock. His hair is probably going to look ridiculous with Adam burying his fingers in it, making a mess of it while letting out choked sounds.

There's drool escaping from his mouth and dripping down. He pulls his mouth off, lips forming a tight ring until the head pops free wetly. Gasping for breath against it he sucks it back in, pumping his head up and down. He gets a bit lost in it, varying between sucking and kissing the length. The point isn't to make Adam come, though, and the rings aren't going to slow Adam down if Sauli gets too into it. So he releases Adam, noting how the cock now looks larger and flushed redder.

Adam himself looks a bit wrecked, swaying slightly on his feet and his eyes dark.

Sauli grins and sticks his tongue out.

Pulling the chain forces Adam to lean down, down, and oh, Adam gets it, attacking his mouth hungrily. Adam always seems to really enjoy kissing after having his cock sucked, eager to kiss deeply for a long time and exploring Sauli's mouth like he's trying to gather all of the taste. He doesn't know what that says about Adam, and he's joked that it must be the bit of narcissism that's present in every great performer. Not that he's complaining. It's certainly hot to him that Adam finds it so hot to kiss after oral, creating a loop of toe-curling pleasure.

The angle is awkward for his neck, so he lets himself fall down on the bed, leaving Adam looking comically like he's in mid-kiss, eyes at half-mast and mouth open.

”Come here, baby,” he says laughing and pulls until Adam kicks off the jeans still caught around his ankles and follows suit, crawling on top of Sauli.

The feeling of the hard and heated length pressing against his almost makes his eyes roll back in his head, and he moans with his hips bucking. The chain gets abandoned and his hands find Adam's ass, but he barely has time to spread his fingers on the soft skin and press gently before Adam starts backing down and he loses his grip, which makes him groan in disappointment. Maybe he'll let Adam do what he wants, though, because the kisses placed down his neck and chest feel nice, too, and the beard brushing his skin.

On the way down Adam reaches Sauli's hand and his finger gets enveloped in wet heat for a while, clearly suggesting what's to come.

Once Adam is kissing below the navel, Sauli gathers the chain into a tight grip again and holds Adam on a short leash, so it forces Adam to stay where he is. Hearing the rattling of the chain, Adam glances at him and tries to lift his head in vain, although he doesn't struggle against it very hard. With a moan Adam buries his face against Sauli's hip for a while, and he can hear the panting and feel hot breaths against his skin.

”Suck me,” Sauli says. ”I don't have a ring, so I'll pull you away when it gets too much.”

Adam opens his mouth, but clearly stops himself just in time.

”What's that? I hope you weren't going to say anything about me always coming easily.”

Adam's eyes flash and that long tongue extends slowly to lick over the fabric of the jockstrap. Sauli gives the chain a little tug, and Adam moves the fabric aside, swallowing him down.

Oh, Jesus. Adam isn't holding back, sucking with loud slurps and looking like he wants to choke on it.

Tattooed arms wrap around his waist and hips to pull him up towards Adam, one hand sneaking under him to grab his naked butt cheek. It's almost like Adam is just holding him to drink from him, or trying to, the suction so painfully good. He's moaning loudly, and fuck, he's just going to give Adam what the man seems to want, all willpower to attempt to pull the chain immediately gone.

His back arches even higher and he feels himself go over the edge. Adam starts moaning in an excited way, like he's in ecstasy getting Sauli to release in his mouth, and the obscene sounds intensify the orgasm so that Sauli is cursing and hitting the mattress with his fists.

Adam lowers him to the bed but keeps sucking and licking for a while, trailing his tongue softly all over the place. Finally Adam tucks his cock back inside the jockstrap and looks at him, lifting one eyebrow all smug as if to ask what happened to Sauli's self-control. Whatever, it was Adam's fault and Sauli isn't done, he _is_ going to get fucked.

”That wasn't very vegan,” he mumbles, suddenly remembering how Adam has recently described his diet.

Adam bursts into laughter, eyes closed and laughing so hard that it turns into wheezing, face against Sauli's thigh and shoulders shaking but hardly any sound coming out, only small squeaks.

It's impossible not to laugh with Adam.

”I guess that's your third exception. Fish, eggs and my come.”

It starts another round of laughter for both of them, Adam coughing with his eyes a little red and tears on his face as he looks at Sauli. So pretty, though, with glittery eyeshadow and a chain around his neck.

He's really ruining this whole sexy silent thing that Adam is doing, isn't he? He just can't help it. But looking at Adam lying there between his legs, he does get hungry for different kind of attention again and decides it's time for Adam to get to enjoy the main feature of a jockstrap.

With his mind still sort of empty and blissful, he rolls over onto his stomach and pulls the chain loosely over his shoulder, ready to yank it when he'll want to. He hears Adam moan at finally getting to fully appreciate the sight. The waistband and straps are pretty tight, so he knows it accentuates his ass nicely, making it fuller.

Before touching it, though, Adam crawls up to him, lying along his back to kiss him, delivering slow, sipping kisses. Then he feels Adam's beard and lips against the soft skin of his ass. Adam keeps kissing and nibbling it while squeezing the cheeks gently. A deep groan makes him wonder if that's Adam noticing he's all lubed up and ready. He relaxes into it, crossing his arms under his head and spreading his legs more, enjoying the heady sensations and letting Adam play.

It feels totally heavenly, Adam eating him out with relish and rubbing his beard intentionally against the sensitive skin. Just thinking what it must look like gets him hot—thinking about Adam's hands with their black fingernails spreading the cheeks and bearded face buried there, pink tongue lapping and teasing his heated skin.

He pulls the chain gently. Again harder when nothing happens, so that Adam has to leave his ass and follow the chain. He pulls it all the way to get Adam to lie on top of him, hips pressed against the globes of his ass and the tip of Adam's cock pressing against the hole. It could probably use some more lube, so Sauli searches blindly with his hand until locating the tube among the bed covers and waving it to Adam.

The feel of Adam slowly sinking fully in makes him let out breathy gasps. Adam undulates his hips gently, letting Sauli adjust to the fullness. The heavy breathing and sighs close to his ear sound so sweet, and Sauli drags Adam's hand close so he can press kisses on it.

When the thrusts speed up, Adam lifts his hips so high that his cock slips out entirely.

Adam's ”oh,” makes Sauli start laughing.

”Put it back,” he says giggling, tilting his ass up.

It slides back in with a strong push to the hilt, and he can feel the rubber ring at the base. Adam lies on top of him, unmoving otherwise except for the rise and fall of his hips, slapping rhythmically. If it didn't feel so terribly good, he would tease Adam about being a lazy bastard.

”Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, letting Adam know how much he's enjoying it.

Somehow the intensity of being joined together so intimately always surprises him. Eye-contact during their sex is his favourite thing, though, so after enjoying the constant fucking for some time, he suggests they change it up.

”I want to look at you,” he says.

After a kiss on the back of his neck Adam pulls off, and they maneuver until Sauli is on his back with his legs in the air, Adam grabbing hold of them while pushing back in on his knees.

It's almost too much to look at Adam's naked body, though. Sweaty chest glistening while working those hips in such delicious grinds. The silvery chain around his neck. Sauli trails his fingers over Adam's nipples, rubbing them playfully and going down, making a circle around Adam's navel and touching the hairs under it. Holding the chain tightly with his other hand makes him feel like he's in control of the situation.

”Are you my slave now?” he asks quietly.

Adam's eyes close, hips snapping faster and moaning.

”Are you going to serve me like this whenever I need it?”

It makes Adam piston his hips hard, now looking at him with dark eyes, mouth open as he's breathing heavily. Sauli pulls his own cock out and strokes it occasionally in time with the thrusts, taking pauses because being filled already feels so good in itself. Adam gets a devious look on his face and starts circling his hips in a way that makes Sauli's mouth open in a silent shout, his cock twitching visibly several times. He's torn between wanting to grab Adam's ass and make him push just there, and wanting to prolong the pleasure just a little bit longer. Eventually he pulls at the chain, carefully but so that Adam has to change his position and go from kneeling to lying down on top of him, causing his cock to slip out with a slick sound.

Now he can reach to touch and kiss Adam, and he takes full advantage of the situation. He kisses Adam's neck, tasting the salt of his skin, grabbing and scratching down Adam's back, biting and kissing everywhere. Adam is compliant, head buried against Sauli's neck and shivering a little.

Eventually he pushes so that Adam gets up, and he's able to turn around on his stomach again.

”Like this,” he says. ”I want you deeper.”

Adam seems to have no problem with that, kneeling behind him and sinking back in. He makes brilliant use of the jockstrap, grabbing the waistband and taking support from it as he thrusts, hips slapping wetly.

”Yeah, like that,” Sauli pleads, holding onto the chain, cheek pressed against a pillow and hips raised to meet Adam's thrusts, the thick length filling him stimulating his sweet spot.

Adam is so very loud, moaning his pleasure and sounding like he can't stand it.

”Give it to me, give me...” Sauli says. He can sense how close Adam is from the noises and increasingly desperate movements, so he slides his hand between his legs and starts stroking himself. ”I missed you so much, I love you.”

Adam lies fully on top of him, or more like collapses down, the weight of him taking the breath out of Sauli's lungs for a moment.

”I love you, too,” Adam gasps out, grinding his hips down, his whole sweat-slicked body trashing on top of Sauli's as he's coming. ”I can't, I fucking—aah, _aah_.”

The hot release inside him and Adam's vocal moans push him over the edge as well, his muscles clenching around the shaft inside and fingers coated in wetness. Adam's body keeps jerking, like he's still coming or overly sensitive. Fingers trail over Sauli's stomach, finding the wet release and gathering some of it. He turns his head enough to see Adam take the fingers into his mouth while simultaneously pushing his spent cock deeper, until they both groan and say it's too much, separating and putting some distance between each other.

It's like a part of him wants to go on, unable to resist Adam, but it's too much at the same time. Besides, Adam needs to take the rings off so he doesn't keep them on for too long, and Sauli's own body is completely spent now.

They take a shower, and the way it relaxes their bodies helps to make the urge to keep having sex drain away. Afterwards Sauli is lying on the bed browsing through the room service menu, when Adam flops down next to him, face-down and wearing only a grey pair of briefs, no chain.

Sauli puts his hand on Adam's bum and strokes it while reading the menu. After a while he becomes aware of Adam looking at him, and glancing into Adam's eyes makes his heart jump a little.

While Adam looks gorgeous with makeup, all exciting and beautiful in an ethereal way, this natural and cute version of Adam is what he prefers. This demystified version, the one he's used to seeing inches from his own face.

”Come here,” Adam says lifting one arm, so Sauli crawls closer until he's pulled against Adam's body.

”I think a jockstrap would look really good on you, too” he says, trailing his fingers lightly over the soft material of Adam's briefs. ”Mine is probably too small for you.”

”Returning to our earlier conversation...” Adam says slowly. ”How about some lace underwear?”

The images flood his mind. He takes a pillow, puts it over his face and groans into it hard.

”Is that a yes or no?”

”A heavy yes if you want to kill me,” he says, voice muffled.

The pillow is lifted from his face. Adam throws his leg over him and rolls half on top, nuzzling his face into Sauli's neck.

”With _looove_.”

\---

Later in the middle of the night he wakes up from his sleep. Adam is awake, the light of his phone illuminating his face.

Trying to decide if he's too tired to speak or not, he closes his eyes again, makes a ”mmmh” comment and snuggles close.

Adam's quiet ”oh?” is more like a deep resonant sound in his chest than a word.

”Are you orderin' those lace things?” he manages to say with his speech slurred, but it's understood judging by the sharp giggle from Adam.

If there's an answer, he doesn't hear it before sleep claims him again. 


End file.
